1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-tip marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for multi-tip writing instruments have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,918 to Baker et al. teaches a writing instrument comprising a plurality of coaxial writing nibs and means for advancing and retracting the nibs relative to one another to adjust a selected nib into an operative writing position, whereby the instrument is adjustable to produce lines of different predetermined widths.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,046 to Lan teaches a pen containing multi-color cores located in different tubes housed in the pen body, which colors can be optionally selected for use readily using a specially-designed turnable knob having a projected edge in cam contact with the top end of the core-receiving tubes. The top end of the core-receiving tube is pushed downward for use, when the turnable knob is rotated, so to enable a person to select a color core as he wishes quickly and readily.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,638 to Redmond Jr. teaches a writing instrument that comprises a nonretractable nib 14 made of porous material and being in fluid communication with an ink reservoir of fluorescent transparent ink, the nib colloquially known as a “highlighter”. A second nib is retractable and is substantially rigid and is in fluid communication with a second ink reservoir of nontransparent ink, the second nib colloquially known as a “ball point pen”. The retractable and nonretractable nibs extend from an angular face of an elongated body in which they are contained. The angular face permits the nonretractable and retractable nibs, which are in parallel relation, to extend in spaced relations so that the retractable nib extends beyond the nonretractable nib whereby the nonretractable nib does not contact the writing surface when the retractable nib is used as a writing instrument. The extension and retraction of the retractable nib is accomplished with a slidable locking mechanism which allows a user to extend the retractable nib with a single finger motion without altering the writing angle or rotating the instrument in his hand, as in the prior art.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,092 to Jenq teaches a marking pen that is fabricated so that a twin-inserted head is inserted separately into different colored ink tubes, when the ink flows from the ink tubes to the head of the pen, the colors will mix naturally in the area adjacent to the middle of the bottom end on the head of the pen, so as to produce a gradually-layered color effect and create multi-color changes to the work produced without going through a color spray finishing process.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,924 to Chao teaches a drawing pen for drawing lines having different shades, including a plurality of ink reservoirs received within a barrel thereof, and a plurality of absorptive drawing tips respectively connected to the ink reservoirs at the bottom and disposed outside the barrel for drawing, wherein the absorptive drawing tips having adjacent surfaces are complementary and engaged to one another by a watertight bonding agent.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,643 to Ahmed teaches a marker apparatus for placing an elongate mark on a marking medium surface, including a first chamber having a first chamber proximal end, a first chamber distal end with a first chamber wick port, and containing a first pigmented marking liquid; a second chamber having a second chamber proximal end, a second chamber distal end with a second chamber wick port, and containing a second pigmented marking liquid; a first wick segment in liquid communication with the first pigmented marking liquid protruding from the first chamber wick port for contact with a surface of a marking medium; a second wick segment in liquid communication with the second pigmented marking liquid protruding from the second chamber wick port for contact with a surface of a marking medium; and a chamber retaining structure retaining the first chamber and the second chamber so that the first wick segment is positioned substantially adjacent to the second wick segment. The chamber retaining structure preferably includes an open-ended housing containing the first and second chambers. The first and second wick segments protrude from the housing opening.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,733 to Holbrook et al. teaches a writing implement with three or more non-coaxial optionally selectable writing tips to produce lines of different thicknesses and to create unique and distinct “outlining” or “highlighting” effects. It is particularly adapted to be used on fibrous or felt tip type highlighter markers, but could be used on a variety of writing implements. The Meriting implement is comprised of a hollow low body supporting a fixed writing tip, a reservoir in the body holding a supply of ink, a series of two or more retractable tips slidably arranged alongside the fixed tip and adjusting means attached to each retractable tip to axially move each retracting tip to first and second operating positions, so that when moved to and locked in the first operative position, each retractable tip is extended with respect to the fixed tip, and when moved to and locked in the second operative position, each retractable tip is retracted with respect to the fixed tip. All tips are made of a porous material having capillary channels and being in fluid communication with the ink reservoir.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2003/0016987 A1 to Ahmed teaches a multicolor marker with a plurality of marking nibs that individually receive ink of different colors or shades. The nibs have marking surfaces that are elongated in one direction and can be selectively aligned end-to-end to produce a continuous line whose color changes from one nib to the next.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for multi-tip writing instruments have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.